Order of Reapers
"I will rise again." The Reapers walk the thin path that separates the two worlds of the living and the dead. It is within their hands the power to raise anyone back to life, but to be mindless of the natural order of things is to invite disaster. They are the Masters of Death, charged by God to guide the passage of souls from one world into the other. Aspect of God: Master of Life & Death Paradigm: Death. AKA: Order of Resurrectionists, Children of Death, the Pale Order, etc. Resurrectionist Degrees Facts: -Other beings feel a sense of "otherness" that hangs around a Reaper due to their connection to the great beyond. People and animals will find this feeling unsettling and so Resurrectionists have a penchant for being social outcasts. -The ability to bring back dead Adepts would normally make a Resurrectionist a highly prized and sought after agent. Yet their eerie aura and penchant for dabbling in the arts of undeath, and the stories of too many Resurrectionists turning into Fallen, guarantees that Chapter leaders view all members of the Order with a certain amount of distrust. -The arts of undeath revolve around the ability to manipulate and even create undead. Zombies, vampires, Wrights, and a plethora of other Undead monstrosities can be mentally controlled by skilled Reapers. The big issue, that of creating or keeping them, is what is causing so much trouble for the Order. -Because Jerusalem was the site of the greatest Resurrection, all Resurrectionists who go to the Holy Land, especially Jerusalem, often develop various levels of Stigmata. -Zombies have a tendency not to attack or harass Reapers, especially if they are high in Degrees. Even whole hordes of the Undead will shamble by as a Reaper simply stands there. -The Egyptian Ankh has been a major symbol for the Order down through history. -The Order of Reapers have a powerful patron in Azrael, the Angel of Death. -Traditionally, Resurrectionists are said to have an emaciated appearance and are often pale in complexion. Raising the Dead: Reapers have the powers of Death itself and the power to raise the dead to life again. As such, they can also practice Necromancy, although to do so is highly controversial. Reapers also have command over Undead or creatures associated with Death. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Factions: -Death Speakers = These Reapers, despite their fierce name, carry out hospice ministry - tending to the sick and dying and easing them into the next world. -Eccentrics = Some Reapers get a little too involved in the world of the unseen and unknown. Perhaps they had one too many terrible experiences, or maybe they weren't all there to begin with, but the end result is that the Reaper is quirky, partially schizophrenic and comically paranoid. -Embrace = These Reapers work in the fields of therapy and counseling, helping people deal with the consequences of the death of loved ones. Sadly, they often find themselves counseling fellow Adepts. -Goths = The Gothic subculture is very popular with the Order of Reapers, not least because so many Reapers are recruited from their ranks Many within the Gothic community are fully aware of the existence of the Adepts and the Supernatural, and may serve alongside the Reaper Order as affiliates. -Mediums = These Resurrectionists make a living interfacing between the living and the dead. Maybe they host a prime time TV show, or maybe they put a Gypsy hat on and buy themselves a crystal ball, but the end result is the same. Mediums may do what they do for the money - or maybe they really do believe in their cause and treat their business as a vocation. -Necromancers = These Resurrectionists practice the often forbidden arts of undeath. They create Undead and chain ghosts to their service. -Underpaid Exorcists = These Resurrectionists are similar to the Mediums in that they fulfill a role within society. But the Underpaid Exorcist often spends their time dealing with crackpots, loonies and people who honestly believe that their 13-year-old daughter is now possessed by the devil simply for watching an episode of Family Guy (granted it is an irreverent show, but still...). Underpaid Exorcists will be called in to deal with faux situations and 'fix them' despite the fact that nothing is wrong. At the end of the day, the Underpaid Exorcist is essentially a dealer in placebos. -Azrael's Companions = These Resurrectionists have taken their powers to the next level and actually aid the angel Azrael, known to the modern world as the Angel of Death. Armed with a Scythe (purely for tradition and symbolism) these Resurrectionists have the power to remain Unseen and help in people's deaths and passing into the next world. They see themselves as regulators of nature rather than as the fearsome, hooded figures of popular culture. Thing For Writers: The Order of Reapers has produced an unusually high number of writers and artists, far more than what you'd expect from an Order whose Paradigm isnt' tied directly to the powers of creation. In all likelihood, the Reason the Resurrectionists have such a strong presence in the Theater of the Arts or Writer's League is because few things are as inspiring as Death is. Death tends to make people consider life and its big questions. This acts as a catalyst for the imagination, and it helps to explain why so many creative minds have strangely wound up within the ranks of the Pale Order. References: -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAWpOO5BExI&t=57s -Saints Who Raised The Dead -http://www.miraclesofthesaints.com/2010/10/saints-who-raised-dead-people-brought.html -http://deadmanwalks.com/ -Resurrection on Wikipedia -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0348913/ Category:Death